familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Micropolitan Statistical Areas
The United States Office of Management and Budget (OMB) has defined 536 Micropolitan Statistical Areas (μSAs) for the United States and five for Puerto Rico. The OMB defines a Micropolitan Statistical Area as one or more adjacent counties or county equivalents that have at least one urban core area of at least 10,000 population but less than 50,000, plus adjacent territory that has a high degree of social and economic integration with the core as measured by commuting ties. __TOC__ United States s (CBSAs) of the United States and Puerto Rico. The 388 Metropolitan Statistical Areas (MSAs) are shown in medium green. The 541 Micropolitan Statistical Areas (μSAs) are shown in light green.]] The following lists the 536 Micropolitan Statistical Areas (μSAs) of the United States with the following information: #The μSA rank by population as of July 1, 2013, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau #The μSA name as designated by the United States Office of Management and Budget #The μSA population as of July 1, 2013, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau #The μSA population as of April 1, 2010, as enumerated by the 2010 United States Census #The percent μSA population change from April 1, 2010, to July 1, 2012 #The Combined Statistical Area (CSA)The United States Office of Management and Budget (OMB) defines a Combined Statistical Area (CSA) as an aggregate of adjacent Core Based Statistical Areas that are linked by commuting ties. if the μSA is a component Puerto Rico The following lists the five Micropolitan Statistical Areas (μSAs) of Puerto Rico with the following information: #The μSA rank by population as of July 1, 2013, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau #The μSA name as designated by the United States Office of Management and Budget #The μSA population as of July 1, 2013, as estimated by the United States Census Bureau #The μSA population as of April 1, 2010, as enumerated by the 2010 United States Census #The percent μSA population change from April 1, 2010, to July 1, 2012 #The Combined Statistical Area (CSA) if the μSA is a component See also *United States of America **Outline of the United States **Index of United States-related articles ** **Book:United States *Demographics of the United States **United States Census Bureau ***List of U.S. states and territories by population ***List of metropolitan areas of the United States ***List of United States cities by population ***List of United States counties and county-equivalents **United States Office of Management and Budget ***The OMB has defined 1098 statistical areas comprising 388 MSAs, 541 μSAs, and 169 CSAs ****Primary statistical area – List of the 574 PSAs *****Combined Statistical Area – List of the 169 CSAs *****Core Based Statistical Area – List of the 929 CBSAs ******Metropolitan Statistical Area – List of the 388 MSAs ******Micropolitan Statistical Area – List of the 541 μSAs References External links *United States Government **United States Census Bureau ***2010 United States Census ***USCB population estimates **United States Office of Management and Budget * * Category:Demographics of the United States Category:United States demography-related lists